federation_of_alliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Modernization Initiative for the New Millenium
The Royal Manticoran Armed Forces has long struggled to maintain qualitative and quantitative superiority over its adversaries in Achara and the rest of the world. However, during the 1980s, it was determined that the approaching 2nd Millenium and the 21st Century that it brought would bring a new series of technologies and challenges. To maintain the advantage, the Services began a series of disjointed modernization initiatives, seeking to upgrade or replace almost every system in the inventory. In 1991, a new Secretary of Defense, Robert Black, forced the services to roll their modernization initiatives into a Joint Services Modernization Initiative, emphasizing combat effectiveness and seeking to deploy new systems for the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Marines starting in the early 2000s. Royal Manticoran Navy The Royal Manticoran Navy started its quest for modernization in 1987 with the Advanced Air to Air Missile program, intended to replace the AIM-54 Phoenix Long Range Air to Air Missile for the F-14 Tomcat in Fleet Air Defense. Additional programs were soon added, including the Naval Advanced Tactical Fighter, the Advanced Tactical Aircraft, the Joint Strike Fighter, the Joint Strike Missile, CVN-21, DDGN-21, CGN-21, and FFG-21, among others. CVN-21 The CVN-21, classed as the William III Class of supercarriers, is a class of 26 carriers intended to replace the Invincible Class carriers. The new carriers would include advanced reactors, a smaller Island, a larger air wing, and a smaller crew, as well as a better air defense system and improved launch and recovery capabilities. CSGN-21 The CSGN-21 program is an offshoot of the SC-21 program initiated in the 1980s, with the goal being to develop a large, nuclear powered guided missile cruiser that would serve primarily in the anti-ship and missile defense. To this end, it would have a heavy missile armament, with a total of 512 VLS cells, generally equipped with the LRASM variant of the Joint Standoff Missile as well as the SM-3 for countering ballistic missiles. DDGN-21 Born out of the SC-21 program, the DDGN-21 program represents the second class of nuclear destroyers developed by the Imperial Navy. Designed on a tumblehome hull, it would have two 155mm Advanced Gun Systems and 80 VLS cells, with the VLS cells almost solely loaded with anti-aircraft missiles. It would also use an advanced air defense radar to help with detecting stealth aircraft. SSN-21 The SSN-21 Program is a project that aimed to develop and deploy attack submarines that would run quieter, dive deeper, and run faster than previous attack submarines. The ship would also be equipped with a Vertical Launch System to launch anti-ship and land attack missiles. SSBN-21 The SSBN-21 Program is a project aiming to supplement or replace the legacy SSBN and SSGN submarines currently in service. Naval Advanced Tactical Fighter The Naval Advanced Tactical Fighter is a program initially started as part of the Air Force Advanced Tactical Fighter Program but split from the Air Force program in 1991 to pursue a pure Naval fighter to replace the F-14B and F-14D fighters in the 2000s to 2010s. The NATF resulted in the F-23 Black Widow. Advanced Tactical Aircraft The Advanced Tactical Aircraft Program is a program intended to replace the S-3 and EA-6 aircraft with a multi-role stealth platform capable of engaging in Electronic Warfare, Anti-Submarine Warfare, and Ground Attack actions. The ATA program resulted in the A-12 Avenger aircraft. Joint Strike Fighter The Joint Strike Fighter is a multi-service program to develop a multi-role stealth aircraft for air to air and air to ground combat operations. The JSF resulted in the F-35 series of fighters. For the RMN, it will adopt the F-35C to replace the F/A-18 series of fighter aircraft and the F-35E and F-35G trainers to supplement existing trainers. Advanced Air to Air Missile The AIM-152 Advanced Air to Air Missile is a long range air to air missile intended to be used by any aircraft that can use the AIM-120 or AIM-7 and replace the AIM-54 in order to defeat supersonic bombers and fighters, in particular those employed by Aydinir and Bearstin. It has been mounted to the F-14, F-15, F-16, F/A-18, F-22, F-23, and the F-35. FFG-21 The FFG-21 Frigate program is intended to replace the current Adelaide class Frigates with a new ship, capable of keeping up with the nuclear fleet while simultaneously being able to operate as an effective escort and anti-piracy platform. Joint Strike Missile The Joint Strike Missile Program started its development in 2007, a late comer to the NIMN party. Its role, however, is intended to provide a modern Anti-Ship missile for the short to mid range role from 280 to 560 kilometers. It is intended to be used by the F-35 as well as by the F-22 and F-23 and is compatible with existing legacy airframes. Royal Manticoran Army The Army 21 Initiative was the public relations title for the Army Forces and Systems Reorganization and Modernization Initiative for the Twenty-First Century. The program, initiated in 1991 and continued through 2010, resulted in the Army moving away from the legacy era Divisions and Corps that had formed the basis of the Army's operational organization since the 1860s, as well as developing and fielding new weapons, vehicles, and technologies to equip Imperial soldiers for the modern battlefield. Army 21 was a ground-up reorganization and rearmament program that sought to replace the M16 rifle, SMAW anti-tank/anti-fortification system, M1 Tank, M21 Infantry Fighting Vehicle, M113 Armored Fighting Vehicle family, M109 Howitzer, M992 Field Artillery Support Vehicle, AH-64 attack helicopter, UH-60 Utility helicopter, CH-47 cargo helicopter, M101 towed howitzer, M728 Combat Engineer Vehicle, M9 Armored Combat Earthmover, among others. Most programs saw the adoption of new weapons and equipment that fully replaced existing systems. Others, such as the program to replace the UH-60 and CH-47, saw the adoption of a supplementary aircraft, rather than a replacement air frame. Among the systems developed under the Army 21 Initiative were the M8 Infantry Weapons System, M90 Personal Defense Weapon, M57 sidearm, M320 grenade launcher, M25 grenade launcher, FGM-148, TALON, MUTT, BigDog, Firescout, Raven, Crusader, M41 Armored Fighting Vehicle Family of Systems, M2 Tank, Light Armored Vehicle Family of Systems, MIM-182, MIM-183, BGM-210, M-ATV, L-ATV, the M1 Series Engineer Vehicles, the RAH-66 helicopter, ARH-70, and UH-72. Advanced Infantry Combat Systems The Advanced Infantry Combat Systems or AICS Program was a program under the umbrella of the Army 21 Initiative during the 1990s. Among the systems developed were the M8 assault rifle, M25 grenade launcher, and M320 grenade launcher. A central aspect of the program was the development of smart munitions, giving the individual infantryman a massive advantage over enemy personnel in any firefight. In 2000, the Future Infantry Soldier program, a program to develop new electronic equipment to provide the individual soldier with improved C4ISR capabilities, among other benefits, was rolled into the AICS Program, resulting in the AICS Program being tasked with replacing most infantry equipment with modern, high-tech equipment. Light Armored Vehicle The Light Armored Vehicle program, officially type-classified as the LAV 21 in April 2002, is family of wheeled armored fighting vehicles intended to replace the M113 series of light armored fighting vehicles as well as provide motorized divisions with self-propelled artillery and tank destroyers. The vehicles were designed by Manticoran Defense Limited Land Systems and are produced by the same company. Crusader Artillery System The Crusader Artillery System, officially type-classified as the M2001 Howitzer and M2002 Artillery Resupply Vehicle, is the current standard self-propelled artillery system of the Imperial Army. The Crusader System was developed around the turn of the Century with the aim to replace the aging M109 Paladin self-propelled gun. The Crusader System is notable for being the first howitzer in the world to possess a fully automated firing system, entirely isolated crew compartment, liquid cooled barrel, and having one of the longest ranges of any self-propelled 155mm gun, being able to hit targets at up to 40 kilometers with standard 155mm shells. The liquid cooled barrel, combined with a fully automated loading and firing system enables sustained rates of fire between 10 and 12 rounds per minute. The M2002 Artillery Resupply Vehicle is capable of fully resupplying and refueling the howitzer in under 12 minutes and can be fully stocked with 120 shells, 540 propellant bags, and more than 2,000 liters of fuel in under an hour. Medium Armored Vehicle The Medium Armored Vehicle program, officially type-classified as the M41 series of Armored Fighting Vehicles in late 2002, is family of wheeled armored fighting vehicles intended to replace the M113 series of light armored fighting vehicles in mechanized divisions, as well as replace the M21 IFV. The vehicles were designed by Manticoran Defense Limited Land Systems and are produced by the same company. Next Generation Main Battle Tank The M2 is a Manticoran 4th Generation Main Battle Tank. It is highly mobile and well protected, with advanced Trophy Active Protection Systems and advanced computerize fire control systems and designed from the ground up for modern warfare, it is equally well armed. Notable features include the use of a powerful multifuel engine, the adoption of nano-composite armor, and three machine guns and a light cannon that provide 360-degrees of close range defense. Weighing 55 metric tons, it is lighter than its predecessor while offering better protection and firepower Light Helicopter Experimental The Bryan-Stanford RAH-66 Comanche is a stealth armed reconnaissance and attack helicopter designed and built for the Imperial Army to replace the AH-64 attack helicopter. Developed as a part of the Army 21 Initiative, the RAH-66 has received criticism for being expensive and seemingly unnecessary in the absence of major wars. Armed Reconnaissance Helicopter The Berran ARH-70 is a Manticoran four-bladed, single-engine, light military helicopter designed as part of the Army 21 Initiative. With a crew of two and optimized for urban combat, the ARH-70 replaced the Army's aging OH-58D following its adoption in 2008. Light Utility Helicopter The Imperial Rotorcraft UH-72 is a twin-engine helicopter with a single, four-bladed main rotor. The UH-72 is a militarized version of the Imperial Rotorcraft IR145 and was built by Imperial Rotorcraft. Initially marketed as the UH-145, the helicopter was selected as the winner of the Imperial Army's Light Utility Helicopter (LUH) program on 30 June 2006. In October 2006, Imperial Rotorcraft was awarded a production contract for 345 aircraft to replace aging UH-1H/V and OH-58A/C helicopters in the Imperial Army. It performs logistics and support missions within the Army for homeland security, disaster response missions, and medical evacuations. It was also proposed as a replacement for the UH-60 helicopter, though this never proceeded beyond the planning stage. Unmanned Systems Modernization The Unmanned Systems Modernization Program, previously known as the Multifunction Utility/Logistics and Equipment vehicle (MULE), was a program under the Army 21 Initiative umbrella that resulted in the development of TALON, MUTT, BigDog, Raven, and Firescout unmanned vehicles. The systems were developed to provide maneuver units with additional firepower and reconnaissance potential, with systems planned for every level from the fireteam to the brigade. Air Defense/Area Denial Systems The Air Defense and Area Denial Systems Development program was a sub-program of the Army 21 Initative in the 1990s. The program sought to replace aging air defense systems and expand the ability of the Army to prevent enemy forces from gaining access to parts of the region. The results of this program were the MIM-182 Medium Range Air Defense System, MIM-183 Long Range Air Defense System, and the BGM-210 Long Range Ballistic Missile. Armored All Terrain Vehicle The Armored All Terrain Vehicle Program was a program under the Army 21 Initiative to develop a more heavily armored vehicle to take the place of the Humvee in airborne and other combat units. It was made clear from the beginning that any vehicle developed would not replace the Humvee, but would take over frontline roles, leaving the Humvee to handle rear echelon and non-combat roles. Royal Manticoran Air Force The Air Force, like the Navy, started its quest for modernization in the 1980s with the Advanced Tactical Fighter. With the advent of the 1990s and Secretary Black's MINM Program, the Air Force joined many programs with the Navy, Army, and Marines to modernize its air to air and air to ground capabilities. Among these programs are the Joint Strike Missile, Long Range Anti-Ship Missile, Ballistic Missile Defense Screen, Advanced Tactical Fighter, and Joint Strike Fighter, among others. Advanced Tactical Fighter The Advanced Tactical Fighter was initiated in 1981 as a proof of concept for the application of next generation avionics and stealth technology in an air superiority platform. In 1991, under MINM, the ATF was paired with the Navy's own version, with the services splitting in 1992 to focus the development to their own needs. The Air Force program resulted in the F-22 Raptor series of fighters, including F-22A Air Superiority Fighter, F-22B Trainer, and F-22C Multirole Strike Fighter. Joint Strike Fighter The Joint Strike Fighter Program was initiated in 1992 as an agreement between the Air Force, Navy, and Marine Corps to develop a Multirole fighter with an emphasis towards the ground attack role. Six variants have been tested and deployed, with the F-35A Strike Fighter and F-35D Trainer for the Air Force. Joint Strike Missile The Joint Strike Missile Program started its development in 2007, a late comer to the NIMN party. Its role, however, is intended to provide a modern Anti-Ship missile for the short to mid range role from 280 to 560 kilometers. It is intended to be used by the F-35 as well as by the F-22 and F-23 and is compatible with existing legacy airframes. Long Range Anti Ship Missile/Joint Air to Surface Standoff Missile The LRASM/JASSM, also known as the AGM-158, is a stealthy cruise missile, designed initially as an air launched standoff missile to replace other such weapons in the Air Force inventory. It entered service in 2009, with an anti-ship variant entering service in 2014. A refined version compatible with the Vertical Launch Systems of the RMN entered service in 2018. Category:Manticoran Armed Forces